Most businesses strive to provide good customer service and make efforts to keep their customers happy. However, despite a company's best efforts, this is not always an easy task to achieve. For example, a customer's opinion about a company is often developed over the course of multiple interactions with the company over time, and while some customers may have had nothing but good experiences, others may have had one or more bad experiences that may heavily influence their perception of the company. Generally, upon receiving a new customer service contact event (e.g., calling a customer service line) from a customer, there is no way for a customer service agent to know whether the customer has had previous experiences, bad or good, with the company. This may be particularly true if a company is organized into different lines of business such that a customer service agent in one line of business may have no information about customer interactions pertaining to a different line of business. Accordingly, it may improve a company's ability to provide good customer service to provide a way to identify and represent the number and nature of previous interactions that a customer has had with the company in order to ascertain whether a particular customer may need more attention.
In addition to previous interactions with a company, a customer's emotional state may also affect the perceived quality of customer service received from a company. Accordingly, a company may be able to improve a customer service experience by identifying customers who are exhibiting traits of being in a negative emotional state or by otherwise predicting which customers may have a negative perception of the company and focusing more attention on those customers. Many customer service systems utilize an automated interactive voice response (IVR) system to interact with a customer before transferring them to a customer service representative, so a customer may have already had a frustrating or bad experience before being connected to a customer service agent. Therefore it would be beneficial to provide a way of assessing a customer's attitude towards the company based on their previous interactions with the company, as well as assessing the customer's emotional state in real time, to provide a customer service agent with an idea of the customer's emotional state or disposition towards the company before engaging with the customer, which may enable the customer service agent to provide a more tailored customer service experience for the customer.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide customer sentiment depiction to customer service agents that may allow a customer service agent to provide a customer with a more individualized customer service experience. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.